WITCH: Irma's Tail
by Confessor'schild
Summary: The moon pool has called for help, summoning Irma the Guardian of water. Charlotte's evil has sunk to a new low, making another mermaid. The girls are powerless but to whose side will Irma stand on?
1. The Moon Portal

**A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfic and crossover. The H2o aspect of the story is extended to take place a full moon before the planetary alignment moon and the moon after Charlotte's transformation, whereas the W.I.T.C.H. storyline takes after the TV series finale of season 2. I must state any words in brackets are thoughts. Please review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or H2o but I wish I did.**

**The Moon Portal**

The bell rang signalling the end of the school week. Taranee Cook looked up from her novel, her single dark braid flew around as she gazed her attention to the door crammed with, students intent on heading to the concert later that night. She saw the familiar figure of Hay Lin, the joyous guardian of air, walking towards her, thigh-length her hair bouncing with the usual joy.

"Hey Taranee, were meeting at Will's place at six, so don't be late. I'd stay and walk with you but I've got to run home. Grandma needs help with something." Taranee thought how easy it could have been to read her mind, but then where would there be trust in their friendship.

(Will, wait on me, I just got the memo from Hay Lin, be right there.)

(Gotcha, Taranee I'm by the front gate.)

"Okay meet you there, Will and I are walking home." She turned to look Hay Lin had disappeared. She laughed and shook her head. She looked out the library window and saw the familiar flame of Will's red hair. She packed her books and rushed out of there.

In the lot out front she waved, smiling. "I could have fought Nerissa again in the time it took. Are u ready for the concert?" Will looked down and counted her steps awaiting Taranee's answer.

"Yeah, I am but it feels weird."

"What feels weird? Going on a girl's night with your fave 5?"

Taranee stopped and looked up. "Elyon's coming? Who'd you get the message from?"

"Cornelia, naturally. You know sometimes I swear she's the telepathic one in the group."

"Yeah you are right." Taranee started laughing as they crossed the road. She looked up and she saw the moon. "Look," she pointed up as she gained Will's attention, "a full moon during the day. When's the last time you saw one?"

Will scrunched her brows and shrugged, "I can't remember." They turned down the road that led to Will's home. "Aren't you happy we keep clothes at everyone's home so we don't have to go home and comeback?"

"We should really thank Elyon, she cloned our clothes."

They entered Will's home. "Mom? Are you home, if you're not I don't mind."

Taranee paused and stared at her, shook her head and walked to Will's room. "Damn. Would it kill you to clean your room? How are we gonna use this later, it's a dump."

"Get started." Will muffled behind a turkey sandwich.

****************************************************************************

(Will. Irma is at the door; Cornelia and Hay Lin are coming together.)

(Taranee? Where are you?)

(I'm on the Fire escape.)

(How trivial, the Guardian of Fire escaping her element.)

"Taranee I brought the dress." Irma's voice soon followed. She returned to the room, with one last glance at the moon. She looked at Irma in a stunningly bright blue dress that had streaks of different shades of blue. It seemed to fit Irma very well, and she put on a black blazer jacket.

"Wow." Taranee said. "You look really nice."

"I know that. I looked in a mirror and it gave me the very same expression you and will gave me." She laughed and walked to the bathroom. Taranee stared and walked to the living room.

"Does she know there a piece of tissue on her heels?" Taranee laughed and Will joined in.

A jingle of keys and Miss Vandom, Will's mom arrived. She strolled the house and returned to where the girls were. Irma walked towards them with a dazed expression.

"Who cleaned Will's room." She stared at them "Taranee?" she smiled, "Irma you look ravishing. And there is something on your foot. Have fun tonight girls." She walked to her room and closed the door. Irma ran to the bathroom as the doorbell rang.

"Hello, everyone. I am here no need to worry." A scent of lavender and roses filled the room. Everyone turned to look at Cornelia. Her long blond hair was to one side, her heels black as the night, her outfit matched exceedingly, a long-sleeved vest that was a deep green that shimmered blue and a loose skirt that matched the rare design.

"You can stop staring, I got it in Meridian. Elyon bewitched it for me. It entrances people that stare at me with my discretion of course."

"I'm here too if anyone cares." Hay Lin whispered.

"No one cares." Irma laughed and hugged her friend. "You look just as great as Corny here." She nodded to Cornelia.

Hay Lin looked stunning, she looked different. She had freed her hair, it was long and luxurious. Her dress was striped and stopped at her knees and covered her hand to the elbow.

"Dad thought I was revealing too much. So I made the dress different.

"I look great Hay. You do too." Cornelia laughed and sat in the chair across from Will.

"What's the time?" she looked at her watch.

"Will it's a quarter past 7" Taranee said. "We should change."

"Irma have you seen the moon?"

"Yeah I have. It's beautiful"

"Come look at it from Will's room" Taranee said and pulled them along. Will and Cornelia headed to the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, Elyon can't come she had some meeting to attend." Cornelia shrugged it off, but the others knew it bothered her.

"Look at it." Taranee pointed as they stood on the escape.

"It's so beautiful" Hay Lin said.

A flash of blue light, the girls screamed. A portal opened and the girls fell out.

Thud! "Ow!" Taranee separated herself from the others and shushed them.

(Be quiet, I don't recognize here. We could be heaven knows where)

They heard a sound in the distance.

(Come on. It might be our way out.)

(That was a portal. I thought Will got rid of them all.)

(She did Hay Lin That on was sent.)

(Taranee listen to yourself, who can send a portal other than the Oracle and the others.)

(Elyon too.....)

(Taranee. Elyon? She wouldn't, would she?)

(Stop guys, she hasn't done anything wrong so don' say things like that.)

Hay Lin gathered herself and walked ahead. She hovered above the ground. Taranee looked down.

(Sand. And there are fresh footprints. Two persons.)

(I hear voices.)

In an instant the three of them vanished.

(Hay Lin you can make others invisible?)

(Not for long) her voice sound strained.

(Guys, where in a cave. I'm being called by a presence. I feel it, it feels like water?)

(You're the Guardian of Water, Irma.)

(You wouldn't understand)

They stopped as light filled in the cave. They saw a pool of water, it was volcano blown. A redhead was by the water and a blonde was in it. Hay Lin listen in. In moments the cavern lit up, the blonde looked up and the moon gazed at the pool. Bubbles flew up and the water sizzled with life. In another moment there was a splash and it was over.

.................................................................................................................................................................................

Please review and tell me what you think. It may seem confusing but blive me it gets bttr as u go along.


	2. The Old Man

**A/N: This Chapter has interaction between the Guardians and a friend of the mermaids. They have learnt the identity of Charlotte though not the blonde. LoL enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2o but I wish I did.**

**The Old Man**

"They're gone," Hay Lin said. She turned to look back at the now seemingly lifeless pool. "Irma said the water was calling her." Hay Lin's face paled as she walked towards the cavern, Taranee and Irma behind her. "This pool here," she pointed, "it's alive I think. I don't know. But it's magical, I can feel it."

"Yeah." Irma murmured walking towards the edge of the pool. She seemed trance-like as if it pulled her.

"Irma." Taranee grabbed her hand.

(SNAP OUT OF IT!)

"I'm alright but there we need to leave here. This is the Moon Pool."

Hay Lin looked up. "How do you know that?" she twirled her fingers unintentionally.

"I don't know," Irma shook her head; her brown locks brushed her shoulders. "Images flashed in my head and, and I couldn't make sense of it. But I do know this there's a boat on the beach." Irma smiled.

"Don't smile, were still trapped in the cave." Taranee looked at Irma waiting for the answer.

"Follow me" she said. Hay Lin looked at the pool and followed. "Lately I've been able to see things in water. Like how Hay Lin can do it with objects and the wind." She walked back to theentrance and crawled up as the other two followed in silence.

"Wow," Hay Lin whispered. "It's beautiful here." They came up through the cave above a water fall. The landscape was amazing despite the darkness.

"Come on." Irma led them to the beach and to the motorboat. It was small and white; it looked capable of holding them and their missing allies. "Get in." The three Guardians scrambled into the boat. Taranee pulled a cord and the motor started and they were off in to the night.

"Taranee some light please." Hay Lin looked up as a fire ball shot off before her highlighting the features of the oncoming shore. "Stop here. I'll take us to shore we can't allow anyone to recognize us near the boat." And with those words the motor powered off. Hay Lin held their hands and they floated up. The boat rocked in the waves returning to the sea. Irma waved her hand; a wave rose and took the boat to shore. They flew towards a house along the coast. They touched down and Hay Lin crumpled to the ground. Irma rushed to her side.

"Someone's coming," Taranee whispered.

A light flickered from the house. "Who's out there?" a man called. "I know you're out there. I saw you land. Please I can help."

Irma looked apprehensive, Hay Lin was managed to stand. "We're over here." The others looked at her.

"Hay Lin what are you doing? I know you're crazy but there's a limit." Irma whispered and looked frantically as the man shuffled closer to them.

"I'm coming." His lantern flashed in their direction. He stepped closer, his pace was slower than normal and then they truly listened to his voice. "Is anyone hurt?" the elderly man asked.

"No. But thanks for asking." Hay Lin stepped towards his lantern light. The others followed her.

"My name's Max. And don't worry. I know what it means when I see three girls by now. Come in quickly." He panted.

They followed the lantern light as it turned back to the house.

(I will protect you guys if he tries anything.)

(Taranee, Irma we have nothing to fear. I trust him)

(Hay Lin, sweetie this is Irma, you trust Irma not an old man you met on the beach.)

They entered the light of his home and saw his face. He was fairly handsome and all his hair was gray tinged with brown. But they paid no mid to those, his eyes were so kind they told the girls his story.

"It is the full moon. I realized that only the Moon Pool could do this." He said as he led them to his couch. He sat opposite to them in an armchair the colours were bleached out but this man didn't seem to care.

"The Moon Pool could do this?" Taranee asked. She stood up.

"Weren't you girls in the Moon Pool?" he asked looking up his eyes flashed a glare of something that seemed almost lost to him, intrigue.

"No a blonde and a red- head where in the pool." She said beginning to pace.

"It must have been Charlotte and one of the others. But they aren't friends. She must have been with Emma, Rikki hates her with a passion." He laughed but the laugh was strange as if fear was present.

"Who are these girls?" Taranee looked at him. "And what is up with the pool?" Taranee spoke for everyone. Max looked down.

"How can you fly?" he asked. "I'll answer your questions when you answer mine." Taranee played along instead of just reading his mind.

"We can't fly. My friend here can control the wind." Taranee said and paused. "My name is Taranee, Taranee Cook. This is Irma Lair and Hay Lin."

"She must be a powerful mermaid if she could lift all three of you." Taranee's eyebrows furrowed until they met. "Is she the only mermaid? Or do you two have the powers also?"

"Mermaid?" Hay Lin asked she looked up. "No I'm the...."

(He doesn't need to know that you're a guardian) Taranee roared in her mind.

Hay Lin gripped her head the force of Taranee's message left her head spinning. "Is your friend alright?" Max asked. He stood and went through the doorway and came back moments later with a glass of water. He gave it to Hay Lin, who thankfully gulped it down.

"Max." Taranee looked at him. "We are beings with extraordinary powers we are not mermaids." She stopped "Is that what the pool does? Give you the power to become a mermaid? And it must give you other powers too, am I right?" Max nodded.

"That explains why the pool felt alive." Irma said. "We have something to do here. Taranee, Hay Lin, we can't leave as yet. We were brought here for a reason. That pool needs our help or something. Will would have found us all ready."

"Your right she can track us with our elemental Aurameres and she would have been here like an hour ago. I guess we have to stay. But we came at a specific point. We must find this Charlotte and the blonde, Emma or Rikki."

Max sat in awe. "You girls can stay as long as you want." He looked up at them. "I trust you girls. I know your hearts are pure". His eyes pierced their souls at that very moment, "I know you won't let me down. There is a spare room at the top of the staircase the bed is big enough to hold all of you. I welcome you to all I have. My daughter's clothes should be able to fit you girls. Goodnight girls and he walked away."

"We need to do what must be done and return home. We also need to help Max he is too sad a nice a guy to be this sad." Irma said.

"We will split up in the morning. Irma you go back to the island and search for clues. I'll look for this Charlotte and Hay Lin you will look for Emma." Taranee looked at them, turned and looked out the window.

"Does anyone realise we changed time zones? Yet my watch tells me the time according to what it says on Max's clock. Elyon is gonna get a butt whooping." Hay Lin laughed but her fear was present in her laugh. They headed up the stairs to find the bedroom.

"I call the shower first." Hay Lin laughed and ran to do her business. The night wore on and they all slept dreaming the same voice repeating its message.

(HELP ME PLEASE.)


	3. New Girls On The Beach

**A/N: Ok now they must find that red- haired girl Charlotte. Who was calling the girls in their sleep? A certain jerk might actually be nice? Maybe you will find out or maybe you won't. LoL. A little action in this one. This chapter is for Cancer Child my first reviewer.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2o but I wish I did, though if I did would need a good publicist lol.**

**New Girls On The Beach**

Hay Lin woke with a long stretch. She rubbed her eyes and looked about, her friends had left already. She leapt out of bed and went to the bathroom. Minutes later wrapped in the towel laid out for her, she picked clothes from the drawer of Max's daughter. She put on a bright pink dress with blue sparks running across it. She walked down the stairs, tying her hair into a ponytail.

"Wow, you've done my daughter honour in that dress. She made it." Max said looking up from a cup of black liquid. Hay Lin smiled.

"Thanks Max." She jumped off the last landing and spun in the air. The ribbon in her hair flew out and her hair flew around her as she hovered slowly, still spinning. She laughed as she touched the ground.

"Amazing. You were stunning in that spin. Don't bother tying back your. You look amazing. Sit and have breakfast before you leave. Taranee can cook; she made trout, chopped it up and fried it with noodles. " he laughed his face seemed unaccustomed to smiling so often. She was happy she made him happy.

"Thanks Max" she turned to leave. Her long tresses swept behind her. As she slipped onto the porch.

"Taranee and Irma went to go check out Mako Island, where the Moon Pool is. They said you were to look for Charlotte and Emma. Go search, inland look for the JuiceNet Cafe you will find Emma there. Charlotte, I don't know."

"Thanks for the message Max." She walked over to the old man and kissed him on the cheek smiled and left. She headed towards the shore and saw the boat. She didn't notice it in the night but there was a blue circle with a white tail in it printed on the back of the boat. She shrugged it off and headed towards the road.

She walked for a couple minutes when a guy called to her, she turned; her raven hair came alive in the wind and sparkled. "I'm Nate, the local hottie," he held his hand out to her, "and you are?"

"Not interested." Hay Lin turned and continued to walk. He followed her and attempted to say another lame pick-up line.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you." His accent was not thick Australian but Hay Lin realized she didn't know where she was until he spoke. But Irma knew.

"It must have been the pool." She said.

"Did you say pool?" She turned to look Nate in the face, he stared at her, "they have a table at the JuiceNet Cafe; I can take you there."

She thought for what seemed liked hours. "Okay, please hurry I need to find Emma or Charlotte." She didn't feel the need to use him, she thought him an awkward teen at the least.

"Oh lucky for you Emma works there. She and my best mate, Zane, his girlfriend and she are friends." He walked ahead of Hay Lin and took her hand. She didn't like him at first but she warmed up to him as he started to be himself.

****************************************************************************

They walked up to a colourful building named 'JuiceNet Cafe'. "Thanks Nate." She hugged him and walked away into the Cafe. He followed behind her. She walked up to the counter, she looked back, Nate had gone off to speak with a guy with pitch black hair and a straight nose,' quite cute' she thought.

"Hello, there. Your new here, I'm Emma," she held out her hand. A blonde with blue eyes, held her hand out.

"Yay! I found you. Good I need to talk it's about the oon-may ool-pay." Emma gave her a confused look. She flicked her wrist a gust of wind took Emma off her feet and into the wall behind her. She ran to her side wondering where the power enhancement came from.

"Emma?" a blonde with bleached hair and deep blue eyes like Emma's ran to her side and pushed Hay Lin down. "Are you alright? Emma, talk to me."

"Rikki I'm alright but she," she helped herself up and the customers crowded them to see her. "Is one of us."

Rikki grabbed Hay Lin by her hand and pulled her through the crowd until they were outside the Cafe. "I see why Charlotte hates you, you're too bossy let me go. And I'm not one of you." Hay Lin looked around and saw no one.

"Why are you here? And how do you know about us?" Rikki gripped her throat. Her hand heated Hay Lin's throat. She started to cough and fell to her knees.

"I can't breathe" Hay Lin whispered and passed out.

*****************************************************************************

Irma knelt beside the pool and dived in. Taranee looked around the pool for signs of what Irma couldn't comprehend. "What are you looking for?" she asked as the cool water glided around her as she seemed entranced by the pool. Taranee shook her head.

"It called to us last night I heard it. I don't know if you and Hay heard it. I did and I isolated its position. This pool is alive and the only other person I know that could help us is probably Yan Lin. I mean Will's quintessence might help but I really don't know what to do."

"Shut up and join me! All you're doing is talking and not enough swimming. We need to swim and be the water." Irma motioned for Taranee to join her, a crooked smile on her face. Taranee shook her head and turned back to what she was doing, she dismissed Irma's weird behaviour as over exposure to heat or something.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Taranee was lifted off the ground and dragged into the pool water splashed everywhere. Taranee sputtered to the surface coughing.

(Irma! Irma! Irma! Snap out of it!)

Irma shook and her temperament returned to normal, her brown hair draped her face, as did Taranee's. "I'm sorry. She climbed out of the water but it's the pool it. It and I are connected. It isn't alive but it is."

Taranee climbed out of the pool and looked down at her. "Do you understand what you're saying? Because I don't." She snapped her finger and the water evaporated off her clothes.

"I'll get your hair," Irma stood and pointed at the pool; the water flew from them and joined the ebb and flow of the water. "It leads out to the shark reef. I never took much notice of it."

The water bubbled as an orange glow emanated from the water. A brunette emerged from the water. Her brown eyes glistened. "Who are you?" she looked intently at them.

"I'm Irma this is Taranee. And you're one of the mermaids." She said a smile curved her jaw line.

"This isn't a real fin this is fake. It just looks real." The water sprang upwards throwing her onto the sand. "Ow" she rubbed her hands. Taranee ran her hand along the tail; in seconds it evaporated.

"Hello Cleo," she stood tall in her shoes and backed away from the strangers.

"That was very powerful. Are you guy's mermaids too?" She looked at them and observed their clothes, rather old but weren't out of date.

"No. I'm just powerful with the water in those ways. I've mastered the force my dear padawan." Irma laughed.

"So you aren't a mermaid?" Cleo asked again. Irma shook her head. She smiled and lifted her palm.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Irma flew up above the Moon Pool. Taranee stared. "Big mistake." Irma said as she fell into the depths of the Moon Pool. Cleo looked at Taranee, the very air rippled around her as she stepped back.

BOOM! The water erupted upwards forming a water spout. The water sparkled; Irma rose in the middle of the spout. Her stance was strong and her eyes closed. Cleo stepped back in fair of the power she had unleashed. The water rushed around Irma and flew upwards, a mist surrounded the spout. The sound of the rushing water got louder.

BOOM! The water exploded all about the cave. Cleo flew into a wall and landed firmly on her buttocks. Taranee stood firm her shield held.

"That is unfair, you're not to have that power and you're not a mermaid." Irma floated above the water staring at a half-stunned brunette. Cleo got to her feet and jumped into the calm pool.

*************************************************************************

Emma Gilbert rushed home. Asking Ash to take her shift again. She went through the front door. "Rikki!?" she entered her living room to see an unconscious Chinese girl tied to a chair.

"What? Emma I'm doing you a favour the girl attacked you." Rikki looked excited at what she had done.

"Are you crazy? She is a person. This is called kidnapping, do you...." she was interrupted by the slamming of her door.

"Emma there are other mermaids. They have stronger powers than us. Hey Rikki." She stopped as she saw the tied up youth.

"She attacked Emma, so I handled her" Rikki said looking strong and powerful. "She is one the other mermaids. She used the wind and threw Emma into the wall."

"Wow, the other one used water and threw me into the wall of the cavern at the Moon Pool. But it was weird I didn't transform ten seconds later I didn't become a fish." She sat in Emma's couch. "I threw this brunette in the water, mind you her hair was lighter than mine, and she didn't grow a tail. Instead she made a tornado thing and blew up the cave with water. My shoulder hurts from where the wall hit me."

"Where the wall hit you? I'm sure it had better things to do Cleo than hit you." Rikki gazed at her and sat.

"We have to untie her and hope she doesn't do anything drastic. Do you guys think last night's full moon caught her and her friends? But how does she know us?" Emma looked confused by her own questions.

"We will question this her. When she wakes up, she can take Emma but not the three of us." Cleo nodded reluctantly still shaken up from her encounter with Irma.

"Okay." Emma walked towards Hay Lin. "Wake up!"


	4. The Consequence

**A/N: we conclude Hay Lin's capture in this one and we find out something about the Moon Pool you didn't know. The luck of the girls change for the worst (you'll read what I'm typing about. lol). And like seriously when are they gonna find charlotte? Gotta keep reading. Thanks reviewers and all who made this one of your favourite stories.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2o but I wish I did. It would be nice then my name would be on someone else's disclaimer.**

**The Consequence**

"Wake up!" Emma shook Hay Lin awake. She took the blindfold of the stirring Hay Lin. Emma looked in to the eyes of her friends.

"She may want some water." Rikki looked at Cleo and nodded. A ball of water flew through the air towards Hay Lin. In a swift motion she sucked in the water, and cleared her throat. "I kinda choked her, that's how I got her here."

"It was a good attempt. I mean I knew it was gonna happen and I could have stopped you easily. I mean my throat hurts..."

"You could have stopped me? Do you really feel that you're stronger than me?" Rikki stood up, anger flashed in her eyes. "What is your name and what are you? Why do you have Cleo's powers?" Rikki walked towards Hay Lin and looked her up and down.

"I am Hay Lin and I was born with my powers. I came here because the Moon Pool called me and my other friend, there are actually five of us but surprisingly the other two weren't teleported with us." She looked around at their faces. "I need to go I've been here a while." She laughed. "Could you untie me please?"

"The Moon Pool? The pool called you?" Cleo looked at her friends in both fear and intrigue.

"That's not possible. I say we torture her for answers." Rikki smiled deviously and walked behind Hay Lin.

"I asked nicely, and if you dare touch me I will hurt you. I won't fight you without a reason, so don't give me one." Hay Lin's voice took on a ruthlessness she had never heard before; she had shocked herself with her tone. The look on her face seemed to transfix the others; Rikki took a step back.

"I'm sorry but I don't know. We need to know if you are a threat." Emma stood and walked towards Hay Lin. Her face was sad and had the worry of someone much older.

"Wrong Answer." Her smile morphed into a frown. Boom! The room exploded in a rush of air, everything was torn apart and the girls were unconscious on the floor and Cleo on the overturned couch. The ropes around her hand fell away; she looked about at her destruction, clasped her hands and walked out.

******************************************************************

Taranee paced along the walkway in there room. She looked at the still passed out Irma. She needed Hay Lin and the others. She needed to know what was wrong with the pool. She needed to know why Irma's hair had turned black and grown to her waist. She sat down on the bed staring at Irma.

The door opened, Hay Lin walked in, her face was saddened deep in thought staring at the floor. "There is something wrong here. The pool is affecting my thinking and my powers." She looked up. Taranee stared back then looked at Irma. "Oh my, what happened to her?"

"You guessed it. The pool is affecting my powers but I think it's mentally affecting you and Irma. I never sensed you, telepathically until you entered the room. There is something wrong, there is something alive there and it's doing this to us. I've concluded that my telepathy keeps me from being affected by it."

"What is it?" Hay Lin walked to the bathroom, expecting a reply.

"I don't know what it is. But I have a feeling those girls know." She turned to look at Hay Lin who stuck her head out the door.

"They don't know anything, and i doubt they are gonna want to talk to us. They, well Rikki, you know what could you read my mind you will see what happened and how it went down."

"They attacked you? Well kidnapped you. But they don't seem to know anything. Why did you blow up Emma's house? Wait you didn't, it was, I don't know. It goes blank from their"

(Irma wake up I need your help. You need to see this.)

Irma rose; the long black hair shrouded her face. "Okay? Who is playing the prank?" she pulled back the hair and jumped out of the bed stretching. "Those girls should not have taken you Hay Lin. They are bad, Charlotte is good, and we need to find her. She is the good mermaid. She will tell us what is happening."

"How do you know that? Wait Irma where you listening to our conversation? I am confused." Taranee stood and paced the floor.

"I am too." Hay Lin piped in. "I'm gonna go outside, what I did earlier still kinda haunts me."

"You go do that, I'm no longer afraid, if they want a fight they will get it and lose. In the morning we are going back to her house. Hay lin you're taking us." Irma walked into the bathroom and waved her hands around, aware of the stares from her friend. "I'm going back to sleep." The tub filled with water and Irma slipped into the tub and closed her eyes.

(There is something wrong with her. Hay Lin she cannot be trusted like that.)

(Taranee don't say that she is our friend. But you are right, she is way off.)

****************************************************************************

The morning came so suddenly it almost caught them off guard, yet Irma was the first up. She had done everything. The clothes were picked out, breakfast was made and Max was happy with the change in her hair colour. The girls got ready and left.

Out on the beach the girls basked in the sunlight. They began to wonder if their parents missed them, or if Will and Cornelia weren't coming to look for them.

"I never asked. Taranee when did my hair turn black?" Irma looked up from the sand and gazed at Taranee her skin ablaze in the light.

"I'm not sure, I went downstairs to talk with Max and when I returned, you were black-haired." She looked up and saw Hay Lin way ahead of them. She walked onto the road and they ran to catch her up.

"Hey there babe." They turned around to see a guy with a straight nose and short brown hair.

"Hello, Nate." Hay Lin looked at him and smiled weakly, "guys this is Nate he helped me to find Emma yesterday."

"And I am so glad I did, I would have never met your friends. They are all as smokin' as you. " he walked up and tapped Irma's shoulder, swifter than lightening he was on the ground her handprint left on his cheek.

"Don't ever touch me again. Don't ever come near me again." Taranee gripped Irma's hand.

"What was that?" Taranee gaped at the teen. Hay Lin was transfixed staring at Nate. She rushed to his side and helped him up.

"I knew you liked me." Hay Lin blushed when he said it to her.

"I don't Nate, I have a boyfriend." She let go of his hand and tied her hair back into a ponytail, she looked amazing he thought.

Taranee rushed forward and smacked him on the other cheek, grabbed her friends and walked away. "What was that?" Irma smirked at Taranee as best she could without falling.

"I read his thoughts. He is disturbed, that child. Hay Lin I'm sorry you met him."

"Wow. Hay Lin a word of advice let Taranee check your boyfriends for you next time."

Soon Hay Lin took the lead again a little guilty at what had occurred but curious to know what he had thought. "This is the house."

They walked up to the front door and knocked. Emma's mother answered the door and led them to her room. They got a view of the living room and the destruction it had received.

"I love mind control." Irma laughed and followed Mrs. Gilbert as she had introduced herself. She led them to a room, knocked and entered. The three girls lay on Emma's bed.

"Hello." Irma's voice was sharp. The girls jumped up and backed away to the wall. Rikki snapped her fingers. A ball of water flew towards them, it froze in midair. "I'm here to talk." Irma waved her hand towards the window the ball of water dispersed into the air.

"What are you girls?" Rikki looked scared, it seemed new to her face.

"Why did you change your hair? How did you get it so long?" Cleo asked. Two stares shut her up.

"You girls win." Emma stepped forward. "We can't fight you. You are too strong. But you must realise we are afraid." Emma sat back on the bed, Cleo on the window sill and Rikki stood. "My living room and kitchen need extensive repairs, yet we aren't injured. So I know you girls are good. We are too."

"Charlotte is the bad one. We only tried to protect ourselves." She looked out the window and stared right into Irma's eyes. "I'm sorry I attacked you but please these are my friends. They don't mean you any harm."

"It's too late for that now. You abducted Hay Lin and I'm going to trap you here. I don't trust you girls. Charlotte is the good one I must be sure of Charlotte and the other girl"

"The other girl?" Emma stood up. "Other girl? Please no. You can't be serious. If she made another mermaid." Emma looked down.

"We can't even beat her. And now there is another like her."

(They are being sincere. Except that Rikki she wants to protect her friends at any cost. She is gonna try to heat the air up around us and attack us or something. She is really afraid. Irma maybe you should calm down.)

(Calm down? They attacked Hay Lin. No one attacks Hay Lin. We will find this Charlotte and then we will compare their thoughts. You are a powerful telepath why aren't you're powers picking up anything deep?)

"It must be the connection with the pool. I can only read the topmost of their thoughts." She looked up at Rikki. "Please don't do it," she said louder than her whisper before.

The air around the girls heated. All eyes turned to Rikki. Hay Lin looked at Rikki. The wind whistled around her. The rising heat now surrounded her. Her skin began to redden; her friends stared in horror, afraid they were next. Irma snapped her fingers and it ended.

"I'm sorry but you forced my hand." Irma stood up and laughed.

Thunder boomed and lightening crackled. The rain rushed down upon them as they left. Hay Lin was still quiet. Taranee could tell she was still upset, but it was hard for her to remain that way while walking through the rain.

"Irma don't you think trapping them like this is a bit harsh?" she finally spoke up her black hair plastered her beaming face.

"Harsh? You haven't seen harsh as yet. We need to find Charlotte. Now." The rain about them dissipated and spread elsewhere. "I'll use the water to track her. And then we will get answers. Hay Lin don't feel sorry for those girls." Irma's eyes grew colder than the water she controlled.

"This is their consequence."


	5. He’s Back, She’s Gone

**A/N: ok so I've been gone for a while but school is like hectic. Well I'm continuing for u now and the people who participated will have their names mentioned. Its not to late because u still have a chapter to go.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2O, aren't you unhappy that I don't?**

**He's Back, She's Gone**

He looked about himself; he needed to hurry to the girls. He had seen the weather from his spot out at sea and he knew he had to return. He had to check if she was o. K. She needed to be safe. He walked across the wet lawn and knocked on her door.

The door opened, "She isn't here lover boy." He didn't attempt to deny the claim. His heart belonged to Charlotte; Cleo was just an **old** friend.

"Hello Kim, do you know where she is?" he spoke to the growing teen. Her hair was blonde and longer than Cleo's but Cleo's had a rich brown colour.

"Well she isn't here. Did you check Emma's?" She said with an over saturated sentiment of sarcasm.

"No I didn't, thanks Kim." He looked onward the clouds seemed darker.

Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. He threw his gear into the Sertori's garage opening Cleo and he had made some time ago. He ran faster than he thought himself possible, it wasn't a far distance to run but he wanted to avoid the water, the rain, so he could hug her.

Like hail the water fell, hard and painful, he didn't stop when he reached the Gilbert's lawn; the rain stung, he rushed to the porch, rung the bell and waited.

* * *

"Taranee? Are you even listening to me?" Hay Lin cocked her head at an angle to look at her friend. "It's been raining for two days now; I think we should stop it. Irma is a little of her rocker if you catch my drift, and combined our power should definitely douse hers. Yours more than mine." Hay Lin blushed and stared blankly at the Gilbert's home.

Taranee looked up, it had been raining again; since the blonde haired boy had entered the house it seemed harsher than usual. "Your right. I've been reading minds and Irma's been halting school."

"Wow. Don't you think it's weird how our powers are being amplified? Especially hers?" Hay Lin leaped off the roof, landed gracefully in the grass below. The water drops parted around her, similarly to how they melted near Taranee.

"Actually, my powers are significantly stronger than the both of yours. No offense, but I've been testing my limits and the volatility of my power makes me more powerful, in a sense." Taranee felt the draft of breeze and jumped. The pillar of wind carried her to the ground. "Look."

Taranee felt the usual energy of her power. The passion of her flames. She adjusted her glasses and pointed a hand at the darkened sky. BOOM! A ripple of heat flew towards the clouds, curving the wind, heating the air; Hay Lin heard the wind whistling as far as she was, the clouds melted away any last remnants of rain, curving and twisting in upon themselves.

"Thank you. I was really starting get depressed. A person can only take so much rain." Hay Lin walked towards the house laughing. Aware of the plan at hand she shimmered out of existence. The Gilbert's door bell rang, Mr. Gilbert answered to no-one.

(I'm in)

(Good Luck)

Hay Lin snuck past the girl's father, she listened to the wind. Hearing their voices she followed them to the room they had visited some days. She needed to know for sure. She needed to know that Taranee was right; she was losing Irma to whatever was in that pool. The room door was ajar and she listened.

"Lewis the power they have completely trumps our own. I mean, maybe if we go in the Moon Pool before them or something." Rikki paced the room, lost in her thoughts. "They say they aren't mermaids but they have our powers, so far. They say they are guardians or some foolishness of the sort. But come on how can we beat them?" she sat seemingly defeated, beside her friends.

Lewis stood lifting himself of the floor; the three girls occupying the bed watched. Hay Lin hovered into the room, her interest incomparably peeked. "Well, maybe the Moon Pool" they nodded in reply, "is not the only of its kind. Theoretically speaking, if magic is involved, there must be others of its kind; giving mythological powers to those who enter it."

"Miss Chatham?" Cleo said. "She would know. If there is anyone who may know it's either her or Max."

Nodding in response, Rikki stood up and walked towards the door. "Cleo, you and Lewis go to Max. Emma and I Will go talk to Miss Chatham. Maybe she knows something and can help."

"Wait. We seemed to have forgotten what that Asian girl said." Emma looked at her peers expecting a response. "About Charlotte making another mermaid."

"She wouldn't, she isn't that stupid." Lewis walked to the door and looked Rikki in her eyes, then turned to the others. "She wouldn't. I'm telling you, I'll go talk to her and prove it. Come on Cleo, Max is waiting." He turned his head and walked out of the room.

"Cleo, ensure you guys look for Charlotte, she is powerful enough as it is. Two of her, and I think we have lost the fight." Emma stood, helping Cleo up.

"Ok. Let's do this." They left the room leaving Hay Lin in the corner floating.

(Taranee?)

(I'm here.)

(There gonna split up. Follow Cleo and Lewis to Max. I'm gonna follow Rikki and Emma to some old woman that knows about magic. From what I've heard, I think she has powers too.)

(Ok. Loud and clear soldier. March onward.)

Hay Lin flittered down and walked towards the window. The sun shined lazily, apparently unaware it could. It was setting in the distance, setting the sky ablaze with colours. She looked down and saw her prize. With a grunt she lifted the white framed windows and flew out. She landed in the grass pursuing the girls.

* * *

Darkness had fallen, and she was ready. She ponytailed her hair in one big braid going down her back. The suit she had stolen, skin-tight leather, complemented the boots she wore. She walked out into the night, disturbed that the rain had stopped. The dark black leather she wore was skin tight and covered her body only stopping at her uppermost neck and face. Walking down the road, she caught a few eyes from men. She didn't look like her usual self. She looked much older, her powers allowed her to take on her guardian form without the wings and outfit.

She had finally reached. The sign was crooked, barely working anymore, flashing indistinctively. She had checked the place out earlier, strolling up to the guard.

"Aren't you a bit young? You may look adult, but I need more than that. Some Identification please." The large male looked down at her.

She smiled and gripped the man by his throat. "You are mine." His eyes glowed turquoise. She walked passed him and entered the club.

She moved through the crowd swaying to the beat of 'Changing Moon' she swayed to the beat as she walked to the centre of the dance floor. The crowds of dancers parted. The searchlight beamed on her.

She laughed loudly, the music stopped playing. "You are all mine now." The lights in the club flickered, the sound of running water echoed in the silence. The crowds began panicking and frantically ran for the exits. "No escaping the fun." She laughed again. Her voice was high and cold.

People screamed as water submerged their feet. "She's gonna kill us, OH MY GOD! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" someone roared. Her laughed echoed, the scream filled halls.

"Mine." She whispered. Turquoise light filled the club, blinding and powerful.

* * *

Taranee had kept her distance to the couple. She figured they were based on her readings of their minds. Their thoughts of one another were jumbled and incoherent, except for the love they had for each other.

(Max. Its Taranee, Lewis and Cleo are coming to the house. I'll be following but at a distance.)

She didn't listen in for a response. She kept her distance to the two. Knowing they were close, she hid behind a sand dune. The beach was different at night. It shined with the reflection of a quarter Moon; silvery light everywhere. This night wasn't as cold as the others, but it was windy. She peeped above the dune to look. Lewis had given his coat to Cleo who was shivering in the night air.

She leaped from behind the dune blasting away remnants of the sand. She watched as the two entered the old home. She heard the mumble in the wind; she wasn't Hay Lin she couldn't hear from afar. She walked through the sand, her mind a firestorm of thoughts concerning her friend. Losing track in her steps she walked into the porch beam. She looked up at the door, climbed the steps and entered the house.

* * *

Emma and Rikki entered the golden age home. They walked towards a nurse who sat behind a table absorbed by a computer. She was the receptionist, or something to do with the door. Rikki's eyes, like raptures, examined the room. She had never been to the geriatric ward before. The hospital was segmented; she noticed that the home secluded itself from the hustle and bustle of the hospital to let the old-timers age gracefully.

"Pleasant night. Could you please contact L. Chatham?" she paused as the nurse looked up from her typing. "Please, I know it's almost time to close off, but grandma should know that mum is in the hospital." Emma's eyes began to glisten with tears.

The nurse's face turned from disgruntled at the interruption to saddened with guilt. "I'll be right back. I can see it's an emergency." The nurse nodded and left to get Ms. Chatham.

Rikki smiled. "I'm impressed. That was brilliant acting." She patted a wilting Emma on the back.

"I don't feel good at all." She turned as she heard footsteps. "Grandma." She walked slowly to Ms. Chatham, grabbed her hand and led her to glass doorway that led to a porch. Rikki followed solemnly. As if the illness of Emma's mother had struck her too.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ms. Chatham turned to look, her long golden curls bounded in the moonlight. "Tell me what it is that troubles you." Her eyes gained the usual mistiness that made her who she was. Her usual smile was a frown, Rikki questioned if it were for the act or the look on Emma's face.

"There are three other girls. With powers similar to ours, but theirs are stronger."

"Much stronger." Rikki added. She took over from Emma as Ms. Chatham took in her words. "They are unbelievably powerful and call themselves guardians. This girl, named Hay Lin she is one of them. She came to me stating she knew of our existence. So I kidnapped her."

A hearty laugh escaped the no longer tensed Ms. Chatham. "Don't stop child. Keep going." Her smile remained.

"Well, I tied her up in Emma's family room, we tried to interrogate her and she blew up the room."

"Rainbow Coral! Were you girls hurt? When was this?" she sat in a lawn chair nearby.

"A couple days ago and no she didn't hurt us. She used the wind so destructively. Cleo said the other created a tornado with the water and stopped her from changing after she got wet. And there is another one with fire abilities greater than my own." Rikki looked down.

"We came to ask you if you know anything to help us?" Emma's eyes hoped for something.

"Oh No! It's the Fifty Years Full Moon. It's Mmm--" she fell to the floor out of the chair.

"HELP! HELP!" Emma screamed. She tried to help her up, Rikki eased into help, but then Ms. Chatham's eyes flickered open. They were turquoise.

* * *

"Max. Who are they?" Lewis asked intently. He looked at Cleo.

Taranee pushed opened the door. "We told your friends who we are. Personally I don't appreciate this tracking thing. We aren't violent we're here to help." She walked into the room. She sat on the arm of Max's chair.

"Max?" Cleo seemed lost. She knew Max knew them, the conversation had just established that.

"Cleo I'm here because we need to sort out what's happening. I read your mind. I'll answer those later." Taranee turned her eyes to Lewis. "No. That's disgusting."

Lewis laughed loudly. Cleo raised her eyebrows at him, and moved further down in the couch.

"She and her friends are staying here. They have brought me much joy in these past days. I've never felt so young." Taranee hugged Max. "You read my mind." He asked. A smile cracked on his face.

"Why did you trap us the other day? And your powers? Which pool?" Cleo asked, looking confused at her own statement.

"I didn't trap you. Irma did. I freed you." She stood and walked towards her. Max and Lewis watched her glide across the room. Her skin had seemed luminescent for such a brown tone. "You're scared. I am too. Something in that pool possessed her. And we need your help."

"The pool? How?" Cleo looked at the two men. Their clueless expressions didn't help to answer her question.

Max hobbled off into the kitchen.

"I just remembered something. A lunar alignment, a rare lunar alignment is going to occur in about 2 weeks. " Lewis's statement caused Cleo to cringe.

"!!!" Taranee fell to the floor. Her eyes had a turquoise glow.


	6. Something Corny this Way Comes

**A/N: ok so I've been gone for a while but school is like hectic. Well I'm continuing for u now and the people who participated will have had some of their names mentioned. LOL. A showdown this chapter. Ooops. LOL. Oh yea, I think in the show they hold their breaths as mermaids. Well in this they don't. Soooooooo deal! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2O, aren't you unhappy that I don't?**

**Something Corny This Way Comes**

She flashed her hair, staring at the gold coast. Looking at her companion, sitting under her, long scarlet hair blowing in the wind. "I wish I had done this ages ago. If only I had known the mystery of the pool." She chuckled lightly.

"Aren't you elated then? That we shall be the only of our kind? I mean, when the moon comes and we lure the girls here?" Charlotte's voice was warm but the chill of her feelings betrayed her breath. Standing, she looked down the crater and leaped off the ridge in the other direction.

"Wait for me!" she laughed, Linda Denman, like Charlotte, had entered the moon pool and gained all the powers of her predecessor. Laughing, she stood and jumped of the ridge, diving into the crystal screen that guarded the ocean. Within seconds she broke the barrier, a little more and she changed. Becoming the water, she gained a tail and lost her legs. Bright and orange, she paddled deeper looking for her friend.

Swimming deep into the coral, she saw an orange tail and red hair peeking out behind a rock. Lifting her hand, pointing at the rock, she pointed a finger. Charlotte was buffeted by a pillar of bubbles. Smiling she swam towards Linda and they both touched hands. They were closer than they should have been. Meeting months before online, they were already the greatest of friends, it was only a matter of time before they both came across the secret of Mako Island.

Charlotte pointed toward the shore of the coast. Spending the day at Mako to help Linda practice her powers, they turned and powered their fins. In a instant, they both swirled in a pillar of bubbles, mentally they screamed, trying to power their way out of the whirlpool they seemed to have been caught in. Swirling till they found themselves dizzy, in the dark. Swirling darkness.

"Wake up." Charlotte opened her eyes to stare at a tall girl, with black hair tied into a tight bun that slid down her back into a French braid. She wore skin tight black leather that only showed her hands and the uppermost of her neck. The outfit was fitted by calf high black boots with spiked heels. Her waist held a mini skirt that tipped her thighs. Her abdomen was covered by a black corset that seemed attached to the mini skirt.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked, her eyes scanning the area for Linda, who was unconscious by the edge of the pool. The moon pool, she recognized her surroundings instantly. She thought the, not sure if she was a girl or woman, person had a menacingly cold voice, and intense power to bring her and Linda here. She didn't know if she could manage to overpower her but it was worth a try.

"I am, your Mistress. And as such you will do what needs to be done. It is my power that flows through your veins and you will obey me." She turned around and kicked Linda lightly with her feet, causing her to stir. "Wake up." Linda's eyes opened slightly as she turned over to look at the figure that towered above them.

Her eyes fluttered to Charlotte, seeing the movement of her hand, she got the plan. Charlotte in a split second blasted Irma into the air, throwing her into the pool. Just as she hit the water, Linda's turn came, pointing to the pool, the surface froze over. They looked at each other and laughed, trying to stand and warding off the nausea, they turned to exit the cave through the waterfall entrance.

"You don't leave." They turned around, the ice exploded about them, chips and chards cut at them as the moon pool became a vortex, massive and swirling, the wind whistled about the seemingly roomy cave. Holding hands, they both aimed their power at the vortex. "That won't work." Irma said stepping out the vortex. It froze, alive yet intensely dead. The water formed itself into two hands and grabbed the girl and woman. Bringing them to Irma, she whispered as softly as possible. "I am ... and you are mine."

The turquoise glow enveloped the cave as they screamed.

Taranee opened her eyes to the sun, it blazed through the windows. Listening she heard the Changing Moon song playing in the background. She sat up and took her glasses of the side table. Looking about her she saw Hay Lin in the corner, sitting in a chair. She was asleep, head resting on the wall beside her. Taranee crept out of the bed. She gently walked towards Hay. "Meet me downstairs in a half hour. I need to freshen up, you do too. Were going to Mako Island" she stalked toward the bathroom and got herself freshened. Hay Lin had used the other bathroom, across the hall. She got dressed and went downstairs.

"Are you alright? What happened last night?" Max fired his questions as her foot touched the bottom step of the stairs. He moved from is cup of coffee to her. Looking at her, dressed casually with a pair of jeans and a dark orange tank top that matched the sunny flip flops on her feet.

"I'm fine," she said as she turned to see Hay fluttering down the steps in a warm, yellow sundress that belted at her waist, and frilled out under her thighs. "Max, Hay and I are going to Mako Island. Get in touch with the other girls and Lewis. Tell them to come to the island as soon as they can." She grabbed Hay's hand and dragged her out the house, waving to Max.

"So what happened last night?" Hay asked as she walked casually behind Taranee, the dark blue highlights in her hair seemed to shine.

"Irma is possessed. She is being inhabited by a spirit, from the past. Trapped in the pool, which is where you come in handy. Remember that power you have to tell the history of an object based on the atmosphere about it." She walked over to an old boat.

"So you want me to see what were dealing with? Cosmic." She smiled and looked at her friend. "So you're gonna fix the boat?"

"Nope. You are. Could you freeze the air around the bottom of the boat? Then push it onto the water?" she looked at her friend, who nodded in reply hopping into action. She inhaled and blew at the boat; slowly it moved and drifted into the ocean. The bottom was coated in thick ice. "Let's go." She flew up lifting Taranee and landed them both in the boat.

"Let's get this boat a floatin'" Taranee laughed and sat at the edge. Holding out her hand and firmly grasping the boat, she fired a blast of heat instantly propelling the boat towards the island.

"It would have been easier if I did it." Hay Lin laughed and flew out of the boat towards the island. Zooming ahead she lowered close to the surface and touched the water, rippling under her fingers she dived under the surface. Taranee knew not to worry, Hay Lin was just relieving stress how she knew too. Getting closer to the island, the ice under the boat began to break away. With a sharp mind, she blasted the boat apart; staying on a plank piece, she fired more energy, jet surfing straight to shore.

Balance seemed vital at this point. Falling wasn't an option. Every angle she held her body in could cause her to fall and take a plunge. She was an ace at geometry using her intellect shouldn't be an issue.

(I found an underwater entrance to the moon pool. It is so beautiful. Hurry and get here.)

(I'll be there soon enough. I just made it to shore, I'm already trudging through sand and now the jungle. Gimme five minutes.)

Walking through the jungle, she recalled the location at the waterfall. Just past some trees in a southward direction, and she came across it.

Looking around the cave, it seemed different now. This was only her second time here but it felt different, more than the first. She felt a presence in the cavern, she felt Irma, but it was weird. Hovering about she looked down. The sand had been moved recently, footprints and body shapes lead everywhere. Looking at the water, she realized that small blocks of ice floated about.

(Taranee hurry and get in here. She was here. I'm not sure if it's safe but she was here with some other persons.)

(I'm sliding down the chute thing, I'll be right there.)

Hay Lin heard the thud and looked about towards the hole in the wall as Taranee's figure came through it.

"People were here with Irma. Well, maybe the other two mermaids? I said mermaid." She stifled a laugh as she looked at Taranee. "Look at the sand. There are footprints and body shapes everywhere."

"Body shapes? That's worse than your catchphrase." She looked at Hay Lin who shrugged it off. "Well get crackin' focus on the water and use your power. I'll tap into your mind to see what you would be seeing." She looked at Hay as she lowered herself over the water. Crossing her legs and focusing, she became still.

(Mary-Ann)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Hay Lin was thrown from the pool. She was blasted unto the sand as the pool came alive. From the top of the cavern, a girl and a woman fell from the sky, drifting slowly above the water. Taranee ran to Hay Lin, checking her consciousness.

"Mary-Ann doesn't like you to be in her business." Taranee looked at Hay Lin who was stirring; she got up and turned to the red head and blonde.

"So you must be Charlotte. Wow, when you're a mermaid are you like the only sea cow? I mean jeez get a summer body." Taranee looked at her blonde friend she seemed young as well but she was significantly aged. "You're Linda Denman, the mermaid hunter. This is too good. You're friends with the sea cow? " Charlotte seethed with anger at the comments. Linda merely laughed.

"Well then, Fire guardian, you should experience her power. She has empowered us." Laughing Charlotte raised her hand; a shard of ice flew past Taranee, brushing her braid. Cocking an eyebrow, she checked Hay Lin who was awake and rising.

"This is why I fainted. She drained the energy from those people. To power you two idiots?" Taranee lifted her, the air sizzled with heat.

"My turn." Hay Lin jumped and blew. The women stood their spot. Unphased by the onslaught, looking at each other they raised they water from the pool and it rained shards of ice.

Taranee laughed as the ice melted before it even gained inches from the pool. "Thermokinetic barrier. Works well with everything except idiots." She jumped and fired a pulse of heat at the water, returning it to its previous state. Hay Lin twirled her hands and a tornado formed around the two.

At first they were buffeted by the wind but soon gained their composure. Charlotte flew upwards and raised her hands. Lightening screamed into the cave, making contact with Taranee's barrier. Linda flew forward and blasted the barrier with balls of flame. Hay Lin looked around but her eye caught something else. The pool, it was glowing with life. In an instant, Charlotte was unconscious. The next moment Linda turned to see what was happening.

"Excuse me." She turned to see a blonde floating above the water, tall and flowery she was radiant. "Leave my friends alone grandma!" with a wave of her hand Linda was thrown into the moon pool.

"CORNELIA!" Hay Lin rushed to hug her friend. Taranee did the same.

"Stay back. They aren't themselves. I have to explain what's happening, why the oracle sent you here." She turned to the pool, her hair floating gracefully. She lifted Charlotte telekinetically throwing her in the water as well. She waved her hands; they floated out of the pool and into the wall, they were being trapped, sinking to their necks.

"Let's go before she realises her minions aren't kicking ass." Taranee said and went back to the entrance; they climbed out and came across the other mermaids. "Glad you guys are here but we need to go in the other direction." She pointed and led them.

"My boat is on the shore it can take us to Max's. And who might I ask is this fair maiden?" Lewis stated.

"I'm Cornelia, now let's hurry and get back to the old man's home. I need to tell you guys what's happening." She stepped forward and flew off.

"I'll go with her." Hay Lin said and took off as well.

"Let's go." Taranee nodded towards the shore as the five ran. She and Lewis jumped into the boat, and the girls took to the sea.

Minutes later, they touched the shore, heading to Max's.

**Ok please review and tell me what you think. I'm Really sorry for the absence guys. I've been like heck busy. Tell me what you think. And yes. She is possessed. By what? You can guess or you can just leave it to fate to tell you lol.**


	7. Madness

**A/N: ok so I've been gone for a while but school is like hectic. Well I'm continuing for u now and the people who participated will have had some of their names mentioned. LOL. A showdown this chapter. Ooops. LOL. Oh yea, I think in the show they hold their breaths as mermaids. Well in this they don't. Soooooooo deal! Lol.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2O, aren't you unhappy that I don't? Wait lol I own this Fanfic!**

**M.A.D.N.S.**

There are moments in life where time simply stands still. Where nothing around you stirs and all you can hear is the thundering sound of your broken heart.

The mermaids and the guardians sat in Max's living room. Cornelia snug in the couch began to tell the tale of Mary-Ann. She had stated why Will was absent. Due to her being the present wielder of the Heart made her the other Guardian who would fall prey to Mary-Ann and her power.

She was a Guardian, the Guardian of Water to be exact. She had wielded the Heart at one point but not the circumstances Cassidy had followed. They were five girls like all of us; Mary-Ann, Annabeth, Dawn, Natalia and Serena. Like W.I.T.C.H. and C.H.Y.K.N. they were M.A.D.N.S.

The Oracle had always suspected that she was different, she always seemed separated from the others, except Annabeth. She was her first friend after moving from here. They lived in Heatherfield as well, about 160 years ago, when they were our ages. Did I mention she was the oldest? She was 16 and unceasingly adept at using her powers. The Oracle had sensed that she was unlike any other Water Guardian. Her powers were more advanced than they should have been. Her mind control ability even affected the others at times. But it got worse when she turned 18.

During a fight with some bad guy back then his name was Jorguase he was their version of Nerissa, just as a guy. He was the heart of the Moon and wanted more power. Jorguase was the ruler of the Lunarians which was a race that existed on the moon. They were humanoid but tall, pale and beautiful. Jorguase had the people under his power, the death of his queen had driven him power mad and that led him to wage war with the other realms.

Annabeth wielded the Heart and so had Quintessence, she went to speak with Jorguase while the other Guardians fought his forces outside his castle, hopefully preventing their interruption. They were kept in constant telepathic link by Dawn, the fire Guardian. During Annabeth's attempt to negotiate with him he attacked her, piercing her chest with a rock fragment. The group felt it instantly, especially Mary-Ann; she went mad with her power, sucking the moisture out of every one of the army they fought. The Oracle said the other Guardians were simply afraid of her; she walked into the main hall of the supposedly ornate castle of Jorguase. Walked to the body of her fallen comrade, she wasn't dead but was soon to be. Annabeth took the heart and gave it Mary-Ann while Jorguase watched and laughed.

This is where she lost it, she walked up to him. The Oracle said he had never seen any Guardian draw so much power without directly tapping into their Auramere. With every step she took the very air froze, the crystals fell to the ground around her, the others had flown in after surveying the mass death, stopping at the scene, they lost their powers and stared in amazement and so much fear as Mary-Ann took in their powers. She no longer walked, instead lightly hovered to him. He stood and fired waves and waves of energy at her choosing to fight instead of fleeing. Finally reaching him, having absorbed every attack he threw at her, she grabbed his hands and they froze and shattered. She touched his faced, ever so slightly. The others froze in fear wanting to run but couldn't escape the suspense of their friends' dilemma.

She kissed him, hovering to his full height. Her lips touched his and the Guardians saw what seemed like passion turning to raw hatred as her body evolved into the very element of water. Her body then merged with the other elements as her form shifted between each element. The kiss lasted for ever as her power flowed through him. They saw her intentions as his form started to turn black and his eyes were flung wide open as bright while light escaped the once dark almonds. His beauty turned to morbid darkness as his power flowed into her. She parted from him, turned to her friends and waved her hands. The last they saw was the destruction of the castle.

She had returned them to Metamoor, they were bewildered by what had occurred but even more so by her seemingly innate sense to relinquish the power brought on by the gift of the nymph Xin Jing. She turned to the other Guardians and the Oracle and told them she was leaving, leaving to contemplate her life. Who she would be without the only person that understood her, she returned to the Gold Coast here and lived. Two years had passed and the Heart was a constant reminder that she would no longer see the blonde beauty, her best friend, her first and only. Summoning the heart Dawn, she summoned the other Guardians here and told them what she wanted to be done. Putting their powers together they created Mako Island as a shrine and permanent Memorial to Annabeth. The Moon Pool was touched by the Heart and was empowered.

But that wasn't what gave the pool its full power. It was the creation of another pool somewhere in Ireland. The girls only tried to help her deal so they easily fulfilled her wishes, thinking it would help her deal with Annabeth passing. The pool in Ireland was only touched by Mary-Ann's power; she had erased the memory of her taking Jorguase's power from the girls' minds. The Oracle hadn't knowledge of it surprisingly. In the coming six years the Guardians began to lead seemingly normal lives. They weren't as needed anymore until Mary-Ann's son was killed. She went ballistic and unleashed the power she had been harnessing for 8 years. The Guardians came at the disturbance, they attempted to appease her but it was impossible. She too was still a Guardian and knew their every weakness. With the power from the Heart of the now destroyed Moon.

"So was it her power on the moon that caused the giant craters?" Hay Lin interrupted.

"No. The craters were the base of the castle and the main city." Cornelia replied.

She used their weaknesses against them. Dawn's claustrophobia, Natalia, the Earth Guardian was afraid of losing her father, her only relative, and Serena the Air Guardian was afraid of losing her friends most of all. With the fusion of the fusion of her powers, her mind control had evolved into telepathy, stronger than Dawn's by immense levels. Trapping Dawn in her mind dark and alone, made Natalia think her father was dead by killing a clone she had created. Serena gave in easily after seeing her friends in so much pain. She took the spark of the Heart from Dawn once again regained control of the Heart, hoping this time it was permanent. After this occurred she immediately sought out the Heart of Earth, the only being that may have had a chance of stopping her.

The Heart was Annabeth's little sister, Athena, she had known how distraught Mary-Ann had become and was completely aware of the events unfolding. She was well practiced with the use of her powers and had the assistance of one of Elyon's ancestors who was the Heart of Meridian. Knowing what was to occur and the fate that would soon befall her she went to the one place she was sure Mary-Ann wouldn't willing harm.

Annabeth's Shrine.

With the help of Elyon's great-great-great-grandmother Esme the two teens hid there and laid a trap with the now powerless Guardians. They contemplated Mary-Ann's stance and would she willing reveal them to the world just to get the chance to destroy them and bring about her new world reign by freeing the slaves and ending all men.

Mary-Ann was stronger than they could imagine. She had the gift of the Nymph Xin Jing on her side. Stronger than all of them she was a Quinto Guardian. After a while she figured where they were hiding and did what they didn't expect. She started killing the men and sacrificing their souls to some object that she had supposedly gained from the Lunarians. She used her telepathy. Reaching the world from her centre their on the gold coast, she started to absorb the souls from the men and whilst doing this she went to Mako Island and confronted the girls. Easily she defeated them, deflecting all their powers back at them.

The Oracle was incapable of interfering at this point; her power blocked him from viewing all that transpired in their realm. But from Esme's mind he got the very last moments.

"She hovered above the pool, holding us in place with one of her powers, little did she know what was in store for her. We laid there on the grass surrounding the pool large and seemingly deep, it shimmered in the night sky. The full moon was up and it began. She was attempting to resurrect Annabeth and her son Maxwell. Athena had figured it out when she had glimpsed into her mind. We laid there unable to move; watching in horror as soul after soul flew into the pool screaming and moaning. Their cries loud and haunting, she just floated chanting to an object that hovered above her. A silver tome shaped like the moon and had distinct gold runes on the curves of its binding. Her black hair was long and untamed it blew about her as the moon direct reflection hit the pool. A white, bright beam erupted from the pool; two bodies emerged from the depths, long blonde hair that resembled the shag on Athena's head floated about wildly from her sister's lifeless body. The other form had wavy black hair, Maxwell. Athena began crying looked at Mary-Ann who had a look of such sadistic joy from this moment. "QUINTESSENCE" Mary-Ann's voice cried out in the dark as the beam intensified and broke apart to thousands of bolts running from the moon to the pool. She was drawing the energy from two worlds and herself, plus the souls of the men, I could feel myself getting weaker as Athena had predicted. She was going to kill us as well taking our powers in the process. She was beautiful, so beautiful with those lifeless green eyes, looking to her son and back. Athena struck. Her body toppled into the pool. Annabeth rose with a swiftness throwing Maxwell to where her sister stood moments ago. Mary-Ann's power loosened on us immediately as she saw her son cough and sputter. Annabeth's hair was so much longer than they remembered; it skimmed the surface of the pool as she flew open armed to hug her friend, her face seemed ageless and carved the way they remembered it. Stealing the Heart back "Guardians Unite!" Annabeth screamed as her friends knew what to do. Mary-Ann hovered in shock and joy. Attempting to rush to her child's aid she realized she couldn't move. The Guardians were channelling their powers and I assisted as we had practiced years ago on our most powerful foe then. She knew what was coming, the lightening died and she began crying. The beam of light returned brighter than before, their powers took the effects they intended. A wave of energy blasted through us, I was knocked back but didn't falter. The pool crumbled away as the island became enshrouded by rock. I saw the body of Annabeth reduce itself to ash and fly into the lungs of Maxwell. His hair shifted from the proud black to a strawberry blonde. He started to move and I ran to his side to lift him as we teletransported ourselves back to Metamoor before the full effects to place."

He said the Guardians had their powers again but were weaker now but stronger mentally and emotionally. They had witnessed what was almost their death for what would have been the last time in their life. Mary-Ann was gone for good they thought. Esme had lost a lot of her power as a Heart but she was still plenty strong as she managed to raise Maxwell in the likeness of the two women that flowed through his veins.

Her son had gained immense longevity and a glamouring ability. He spent some years in meridian but those were wiped from his memory as he was reduced back to a child 60 years ago. He was raised here on earth some where he fell in love with a mermaid named Gracie.

All eyes were on Max at this point. He chuckled a bit before his olden features melted to that of a young man, handsome with wavy strawberry blonde hair. "I've got some explaining to do..." he laughed and nodded at Cornelia who proceeded to finish the story.

Instead of ending her as they thought they had, the Oracle realised she was trapped in the pool. The pools in Ireland and Mako have fractions of her souls in them. The Mako pool was touched by the heart hence the powers the girls have, the wind, water, fire, lightning manipulation and the heat control and the freezing thing. They have weakened strains of our powers, which were activated by the full moon, which has a fraction of her soul in it which explains why you become mermaids. It's what she always wanted to be.

The 50 years full moon is her chance to escape and it's about 2 weeks away and her power in Irma Will be at her peak, we may or may not be able to stop her if we wait too long, but the Oracle said one thing alone would stop her.

"What?" Taranee asked.

Love.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Review: Guys please tell me what you think... where I am going wrong. What should I change? Am I boring and I'm welcome to all suggestions and I didn't put the winners name in this bcuz it was the past soooooo lol it wouldn't fit but like I said review please and thank you for reading and favoriting my story. It's my first public attempt at writing so. I'm open to other story suggestions if you like my work on this so far.


	8. Love is Wicked

**A/N: I owe a major update. Soooooooo you guys miss me? I did write something in the summer but it got deleted. And I already have the next update started. I promise not leave you guys for a year again! I have a surprise for the reviewers, Thanks To you All. I'm fixing some bugs. And for those of you that have been wondering, yes I'm going to add her with my own personal twist. Mwahahaha… My readers, Welcome Her.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2O, aren't you unhappy that I don't? Wait lol I own this Fanfic!**

**Love is Wicked**

It was difficult at first to even have one power but find out that I had all three now with a boost from Mary-Ann I felt unstoppable. She had sent me on a "mission of sorts" to some cave in Ireland to find the other mermaid to join our ranks. I had been swimming around the coves all morning looking for an entrance, but they had some seriously dangerous rocks surrounding the reef, and the sharks, I didn't kno Ireland had sharks… but eh, I just swam through like the warrioress I am. Thinking of which way was best to torture that bimbo the next time I saw her.

"Finally an entrance!" she whispered as she climbed out of the ocean unto the rock formations that crowded the area. She scrunched her eyes and her tail sizzled and poofed! She felt the water on the wet rocks touch her skin and took joy in the fact that she wouldn't change. She was elated, looking ahead at the dark cave. She tucked her scarlet hair behind her ears and looked about, held out her palm and conjured a flame.

"I love my powers!" she squealed and walked ahead. Walking through the chasm she allowed the plan of action to flow through her mind. Touch the girl and Mary-Ann's influence would be on her. Light slowly made its way through the darkness and she out her flame, walking swiftly towards it, she entered a cavern, a beautiful pool was at one end, but similarly that end was blasted open giving a great view of the ocean.

"Hi!" she looked about to see a blonde in the pool, her tail shimmered behind her as she exited the pool. "Sea cow I presume?" she held her hand to her tail the water froze, but it wasn't ice.

"How'd you make it crystal?" Charlotte inquired. She stepped closer as the girl stood before, in a beautiful blue striped dress, she envied this girl's beauty, and most of all her figure.

"Why would you wear jeans? We don't wear jeans. Seriously….." she looked at Charlotte whose eyes were still on the crystallized water. She used the wind and blew them towards herself; unlike Linda she still was unable to lift things with precision.

"Beautiful…." She took them up, and examined them "amazing, we could sell these you know…. Make a fortune out of water." She smiled and finally looked up at the blonde, whose interest was on the sun stained ocean. She stood up and walked towards her.

"Don't come close to me!" Bella quickly move away.

"Stop running and let me touch you!" she moved towards her again as she nimbly dodged her.

"You're quite the ungraceful sea cow aren't ya?" Bella laughed and stepped towards the cave entrance, knowing what was coming.

"Sea cow?" she gasped and turn towards the water, she held her hand out and whipped it at Bella. The water rose and lashed at her only to be frozen in mid-air. "How dare you!" and she found herself unable to manipulate the water any further.

"How about this!" Bella snapped her fingers. Boom! The crystal erupted knocking the red head into the waiting water. Bella quickly jumped in after.

The water served to enhance everything about her. Under the water, mermaids where stronger than the average human, which she was shocked to find Charlotte as; she swam ahead and punched her in the face, the red head was still dazed from the explosion, the punch seemed to have knocked her out.

Bella swam backwards, held out her hand and crystallized the cow, her body frozen until her master could free her, or whoever found her first. She swam towards the exit, took one look back and snapped her fingers, the cave rumbled a bit and she swam away.

After a great hot bath, Cornelia had found herself dragged to 'The JuiceNet Café' by Taranee to go meet up with Emma, whilst the others were away attending to business. Taranee had walked ahead of her, going to meet up with Emma, she decided to be more scenic, feeling the sun touch her body, back in Heatherfield it was continually cold, but she was happy that she could finally wear her more revealing clothing! She whipped her lower back length hair into the sun and the blue gypsy boho skirt she had on gripped her hips and flared out in the breeze. She wore a matching blue tube top and navy suspender sleeves. She felt amazing, and she knew she looked it.

She idly strolled along the path, her hips swung and she knew every guy she passed was looking, she chuckled lightly to herself. "Caleb , sweetie. Eat your heart out!"

She finally caught up to the establishment and stopped at the entrance, something felt wrong, she looked around, realizing just how empty the area was. Tseer! Tseer! She ducked, putting up a barrier.

"Hey! Gorgeous, woah… sorry about that," a tall dark haired fellow came over to her and stopped. "Wow, you're beautiful," his shorter brown haired friend ran along.

"Hey babe, lefts lose the stiff and you can take care of mine." He said with cheeky smile. Grabbing her hand,"

"Nate…." The taller one shook his head, "Forgive my friend, please." He begged sincerely.

"Fine since you asked so nicely." Cornelia turned her gaze to this Nate and kissed him on the cheek, tying his shoelaces together with her mind. "Now scram!" she turned, her hair whipped him in the face, as always, she walked away with him choking on leaves.

"My names Zane." He said holding his hand out.

"Cornelia," she gave him her hand as he leaned to kiss it she pulled away and entered the café. She laughed and looked for her raven haired friend. "Taranee!" she moved to her, all eyes in the room followed her, that's how she liked it.

"Oh, wow, Cornelia, you look amazing." Emma moved from behind the counter and looked her over. You look, like really good."

"I know! I know thanks." She laughed and sat beside her friend. She turned to see the two friends seated, Zane's eyes never left her; she mouthed to him, 'My Drink…..'

"Hey Emma," he stopped and looked at the three girls, "wait, Emma?" he gave her a questioning glance. She nodded and he simply replied, three smoothies of any kind for you guys just send me the bill after.

"Isn't he generous…." Taranee turned to look at Cornelia.

"What his friend disrespected me, he told me to take care of his stiffy…. I mean hello I could have just made it one with the ground…. But I didn't, so he offered to buy me a drink." Taranee groaned. "Who are you to refuse the freeness granted by my beauty?" she whipped her hair again and drank what Emma had given her.

"How is it? It's my special." Emma made a small smile and turned back to the kitchen.

'Fall Asleep!'

"Argghh…. Its Irma, with that bitch inside her." Cornelia was holding her head and Emma was on the floor, her hair sprawled out around her, wading in a flowing red fluid.

"Check her." Taranee yelled and ran to the entrance. The ocean reared up and struck the marina, rushing towards them.

She did what came natural; she let her anger feed her power as her barrier coated the café. The water sizzled and steamed away as it couldn't beat the mistress of fire.

"My my, aren't we powerful…" she laughed as she walked out of the water, her dark hair bounced with every step, Irma looked, older, curvier, she was in leather, black leather.

"Why won't you go haunt someone else bitch!" she yelled as she threw a ball of fire at the old broad.

"Sweetie…. You can't hope to beat me with those pesky powers." Like Cornelia she whipped her hair at Taranee, the dark mass extended becoming water, quickly wrapping itself around Taranee, crushing her. "Where's your barrier now?" she laughed as she lifted her higher in the air, crushing her.

"Up your ass Bitch!" Cornelia yelled and fired a pulse of raw telekinetic energy at the hag. A rush of water rose to block it but it froze faster than it had taken to form itself.

Emma's hand held firm, as she watched the ice shatter towards Mary-Ann. "Aaaaaaahhhh!" she screamed as the ice sliced at her then the energy slammed into her. Cornelia was uncertain, but that was the farthest she has ever seen anyone fly from her powers. Taranee thumped unto the grass quickly heating herself up.

"Are you ok?" Emma inquired rushing to her side.

"I'm grateful," she smiled at her, "thanks, a little longer and my goose would have been cooked."

"How's that for irony fire princess?" her blonde friend stated.

"Thank you Cornelia, oh mighty mistress of the earth." She laughed and looked back a Emma, her hair was red, "What happened? To your-"

"-My hair?" she finished.

"Syrup! Which almost ruined my outfit!" Cornelia pitched in.

They both turned to look at her as she stormed off to go wake up the customers. Taranee got up and prepared a telepathic wakeup.

Emma gasped.

She turned to look, a shard of ice was sticking through her chest, coated, with red fluid. "That's not syrup." She heard the voice laugh and disappear.

(Cornelia) she fell to her knees beside the slowly dying mermaid….

Hay Lin looked at the seemingly tranquil pool of water, the reflection of the sun on its surface made her feel so powerful; it was weird, like the peace that she didn't want and refused to accept would soon be alright.

Because of the sun?

She began humming a song from a local group; she heard playing at the café.

"I love 'Blosiom' too, how do you know 'Fading Author'? There like barely local?" Rikki said entering the cave, taking a seat behind Hay Lin, "You should hear their song MysticMoon, their lead singer Bunni she hit this super high note it was insane; but all good bands have to have an insane drummer like Scales." She stopped and Hay Lin turned to look what stopped the happy rant.

"You like Scales?" she asked, as Rikki's cheeks burned with her eyes staring at something far beyond Hay's comprehension.

"No." she laughed, "I use to date him, before I came here, but, I wasn't right for him. The groups lead guitar, Marril, she came in with her long brown hair, and can you believe she had like the most amazing green highlights, it looked so unbelievably natural. I swear when she plays it's like she can control your mind with those power chords." She shivered and turned to the rapidly rippling water.

"Hi!" a beautiful head of blonde emerged from the pool. "Hay Lin thank you so much for the power boost." She said as she looked at the other blonde.

"Rikki this is Bella, the other mermaid, Bella, Rikki." She tied her dark locks behind her and whipped the wind about her and aimed at the pool.

The water churned and a whirlpool formed, "Shouldn't the opposite be happening?" Bella asked? The current began to pull her down.

"No!" Hay Lin yelled and the wind grew stronger, "Step back, she's here." She focused her will; her need was to protect her friends.

"Silly Linny, you can't beat me." the mermaid screamed as the water spoke and the suction increased.

"I will not let you win" she whispered and closed her eyes. She remembered what to do, and how to do it, she remembered Nerissa's cold voice in her head. "Guardians Unite!" she screamed. A massive wind ripped from the cave top, it connected to the water and the two fused, the water shimmered in the golden sun, spinning and rising. **a/n*****kinda like the wall of light, minus the flashing lightning***

Hay Lin stepped forward towards the pool; the wall of water parted and froze. The underwater passage had been frozen; Bella lay on the ground unconscious, Hay Lin shifted and grasped at her with the wind, she hovered and floated towards her. The crystal tornado glowed with a holy light and shattered in a rainbow shower. Rikki's fist was pointed at the falling shards, melting them before they had a chance to do damage.

"The shards won't hurt you, take her" Hay Lin looked at the girl and a periwinkle glow erupted from her eyes and she fainted.


	9. Age of Aquarius

**A/N: Hell…..major update. So I'm also adding another character, someone I think you guys will like. She's new fun, funky fresh and upbeat. Also new powers! And no she's not a mermaid. Completely different from the show and comic! Lol please don't hate it guys…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own W.I.T.C.H. Or H2O, aren't you unhappy that I don't? Wait lol I own this Fanfic!**

**Age of Aquarius**

Emma woke, her eyes fluttered and she instantly gripped her abdomen, she looked around, this wasn't a hospital room. She recognized the room ocean themed painting as Cleo's room. "How'd I get here? What happened to me?" she sat up and stared Cornelia right in the face.

"Well you were skewered by psycho Irma and I healed you then telekinetically carried you here." She smiled and her blonde hair glowed with her.

"Oh no! I left the café open. I'm gonna get fired." She moaned and searched for her phone.

Cornelia's face scrunched up in disbelief. Then with a wave of her hair, "Taranee figured you'd be worried about that so she woke the customers with her telepathic alarm." She flipped her hair again and turned towards the window peering out into the shapeless darkness. "She always does it back home, and it's never the same, she probably just made them think that they were tired and fell asleep from the soothing music or something of that sort. She's the brainy one she always has a plan."

"Are you ok though?" she inquired, holding her previous stab wound.

"Yeah I am, I just feel a strong pull from the island. If I coul0d go Guardian I would have inspected it already, but I can't and all I feel is this strong pull." She turned and looked out the window again. Stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going to find Taranee, get some rest."

"Why did I have to rescue you?" Linda asked her redheaded friend.

"I don't know what happened, her power caught me off-guard. The things she can do, we can't. She crystalized me, and look at that." The blonde turned to the wall that read 'Here Lies The Sea Cow Charlotte!'

"You have to admit; that is funny" Denman said laughing; her blonde locks bounced about with her every giggle.

"Ugh. Bitch…" Her scarlet locks blazed about, her hand whipped at the water; instantly a water shaped serpent rose and lunged at Linda, she froze it and opened her fist at Charlotte. "AAAHHHH!" she screamed as she was flung in the air and spun around and thrown out of the cave.

Linda looked at her surfacing underling, "Hurry and get back to the coast, find the girls and torture them. Oh and never try that again or I will hurt you." She smiled and dived into the ocean, speed swimming away.

"Fine Linda, be that way." She sighed and zoomed towards the Gold Coast.

"Wilfred, I know you asked for me to fill in for Ash today but I can't. I have an unavoidable prior engagement." Emma frowned; then stalked away to her friends.

"I take it he was upset?" Rikki looked at the still frowning Emma, "that looks like a yes."

"Listen to me, girls you'll have to feel bad another time, according to Max and I's research, this weekend is the 50 years full and that's when that chick will be a her strongest. There is nothing stopping her from killing you guys if you don't know how to even beat Charlotte and Linda." Lewis spoke, leading the away from the establishment.

"So what are your powers again?" Bella inquired? Turning to look at them, her blue eyes shimmered similarly to a gem around her neck.

"That is pretty," Cleo said staring at it, then she looked ahead, "well Emma originally could only like freeze things, especially water, Rikki can boil and heat liquids up and I can control water and make more of it; then when there was this planetary alignment thing and our powers became stronger I could control the wind, Emma could control ice, just make it appear where she needed it in any shape. Rikki got the handful though, she could make fire, as in control it to and as an added bonus she could control and summon lightning." Cleo's smile spanned half her face at this point.

"Woah-" Bella began.

"Sorry about that Bella" he said, "you forgot that when you guys come together you guys can create storms and hurricanes and disasters."

Rikki laughed at that last part. "If only we could remember throwing your ass outta the moon pool." All the girls broke out into fits of laughter at this point, minus Bella who was uncertain to how she should react.

"Well, you guys have cooler powers than I do. My init-"

"We're here!" Lewis interrupted again. In an instant she whipped her hands towards his face. He started to mumble incoherently.

"What did you do?" Rikki asked instantly, her pleasure at Lewis' pain.

"Like I was saying I can jellify liquids. So that's what I did to his mouth. Or saliva rather."

"Ewww!" Cleo shrieked, instantly all eyes were on her, even Lewis'. Then everyone looked at each other and broke out into a chorus of laughter.

"Ok, well who wants to get the gate?" Lewis asked. Emma's hand sprung up and a stop sign froze the lock then shattered it. They entered what appeared to be a junkyard.

"Um, how about we just lock this back?" Bella questioned.

"Mm..K" Cleo's fist flared and the water from Emma's ice twisted around the gate's previous lock. Emma lifted her hand to freeze.

"No. Let me." Bella smiled and flared her palm at the water.

"Oh my god!" Cleo and Emma squealed.

"How? That's hardened water. Solid crystal. Amazing. It looks so beautiful." Lewis ran quickly to examine it.

"You guys are gonna love this then." She repeated her hand gesture at a patch of flowers under the gate. Lewis seemed unphased by the vines that began wrapping themselves around the gate.

"Inside the warehouse!" he said. Leading them down a long path filled with junk and puddles of water that they each played with on their way to the rusted old abandoned building.

"What did they use this place for Lewis?" Rikki looked at him surveying the wreckage of ice picks shovels and other equipment strung across the floor, dried puddles of fluid stained the floors, walls and ceilings.

"It used to be an old fishing warehouse, my dad use to own it till someone sabotaged the business, I'm not certain why it never occurred to me to use the property." He shrugged

The girls began looking all over the place, looking at the old equipment, the rooms and storage places and anything else that intrigued them.

"It's right above the sea?" Bella stated and laughed.

"Glad you girls are enjoying yourself," they turned to the unfamiliar "But playtime is over."

"On Guard!" Rikki yelled, her hand flared upward; the sky screamed and thunder rumbled as a bolt of lightning burst through the already hole-ridden roof.

"Calm yourself." Cornelia's silky voice said. "It's just me and a friend." A tall girl appeared beside her (this is who I want her to look like. Idk who the pic belongs to but major props to ya! .com/image/anime%20water%20girl/katalack96/Anime%20stuff/anime%20girls/element_ )

"I'm Kaze" she smile so kindly it struck the girls how truly beautiful she was. "Forgive me, I'm the princess of the realm Aquarius."

"Aquarius?" Rikki's face contorted strangely and walked up to the stranger and shook her hand. "Welcome to the gold coast."

"Thank you. But like I said; playtime is over." The wind picked up and her luxuriously long blue hair whipped about, striking different things transmuting them to water and throwing it at the girls.

In seconds all four where mermaids again; the girls sighed as Rikki dried their tails.

"That is very useful, but painful." Bella commented.

"Girls, you must learn to use your powers as extensions of yourselves, stop thinking of them as abilities that take honing. You have mastered your powers and need to know how to summon them instantly. Rikki," she nodded at the pale blonde, "you and Emma will work with me for defense first; Bella and Cleo will go with Cornelia for offensive training."

A blue light erupted from Kaze her blue outfit became a black kimono that stopped short of her previous mini, but the sleeves extended beyond that, almost skimming the ground. Her hair tired into a bun above her head. "Ready?" the girls nodded.

She flashed the sleeves at the girl's, they extended as fabric but became tentacles of the water. Instantly they froze and shattered. Emma beamed and Rikki frowned. Again she repeated the action, but this time whipped the water around them. Emma held her hand and froze the air around them creating a barrier.

"You can do that?" Rikki looked at her incredulously.

"I guess." She smiled. "How about this?" She aimed her hand at Kaze and it started to hail above. Rikki balled her fist in the same direction, the hail become shower of ice, scalding water and pebbles of fire.

"Good job girls! Let's see if you can handle this!" she flung her sleeves into the water and soon 4 gigantic serpentine heads erupted from the water heading at the girls.

"Easy!" Rikki's palm flashed through the air as a bolt of lightning struck the water, it faltered, and lost its consistency for a moment, and that was all the falter Emma needed. The water froze then shattered.

"Someone's coming. It's not time yet. I must go. Cornelia! I shall return." She yelled in a flash of blue lightning.

"This is great. You guys can test out your newly realised powers." Cornelia laughed and stalked off, dragging Lewis with her.

"Cleo! I love you. Whup her ass!" he yelled as he was dragged away.

"Anyone else nervous?" Cleo questioned to no one in particular.

"Well," Emma answered before Rikki could fully open her mouth, "I feel confident in my abilities, I've never tested them like how we were able to today, so I feel somewhat empowered."

"Yeah. Cornelia put my earth manipulation thing into perspective." Bella giggled.

"Earth manipulation?" Rikki's eyebrow must have lifted of her face for that one.

"Ye-" again Bella was interrupted by an explosion of water.

Bella's hand whipped at the water and it instantly crystallized falling around them.

"Hello again." Charlotte's hulking stature stalked towards them, the water heating around her with every step. "It's time for a goldfish to die." Her hands flung at the girls and the wind picked up in the little building. Skeeereee! The roof ripped open and the girls were thrown into the air. Screaming , she tossed them into a nearby wall.

"Ugh… Such a cow!" Rikki's voice carried.

"Where are you skank? Sea Cow?" Charlotte roared and lifted water about the place sharpening it into daggers, freezing the blades. "Come out, come out wherever you are," she jeered at them.

"Charlotte sweetie." She turned to look at Rikki with a palm facing the torn roof. "Shut Up!" a bolt of lightning curved through the building striking every dagger she had created and finally bolted the ground in front Charlotte blasting her back in to a work desk.

"Surprisingly these goldfish are kinking this whale's ass." Emma shocked herself by being so mean. She held her hand out at her hair. The fiery red, became ice cold and shattered. Everyone laughed.

Charlotte screamed and the wind picked up, lightning flashed and a storm came down upon them. "I am the one true mermaid," she said as she rose, her tufts of hair blew about. "When your powers combine they create me!" she raised her hands and the whole room responded.

"We"

"Are"

"One"

They all said, holding the others hand they formed a circle in the air. The blue gem around Bella's neck began to glow. The light of the moon erupted from the circle and enveloped the warehouse in its light.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Charlotte screamed as her body was lifted off the ground. The girls all landed, their hands holding Charlotte in place, the moonlight began to affect the water, it began to bubble and sizzle similar to the moon pool.

"NO!" She screamed as she fell into its depths. The blue light left the pool and engulfed the girls; they stood mesmerized by its light then soon after fell unconscious as it died away.


End file.
